Giorno di pioggia
by neinner
Summary: Es un día lluvioso y Lovino definitivamente no quiere salir de la cama. / El arte de la portada no me pertenece.
Bueno, esto es algo que tenía escrito desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero que no había publicado aquí. Y pues, después de unas cuantas ediciones, heme aquí. Espero que les guste.

 **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por puro ocio. No me pagan, que mira que si lo hicieran yo sería la persona más feliz de la tierra.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _¡FLUFF! Corran, huyan. ¡Escondan a sus mujeres y niños!_

* * *

 _Entonces, era un día lluvioso._

La lluvia caía desde el cielo nublado hacia la ciudad llena de transeúntes, rebotando sobre los paraguas y el asfalto, mojando el concreto del suelo y a algún desafortunado que hubiese dejado la sombrilla en casa.

La habitación, envuelta en la sinfonía del entorno, estaba tibia. El silencio de la habitación contrastaba con el ruido de la ciudad que realizaba su rutina diurna como cada día; autos de allá para acá, salpicando en charcos de agua, y el barullo de las personas al charlar, el cantar de las aves, y algunos perros que ladraban en la distancia. A lo lejos, se respiraba el aroma tan característico del café negro recién preparado.

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal de las ventanas, y junto con el viento, creaban una suave sinfonía de un incesante _«plic plac»_.

En aquel arrullo de lluvia, Lovino Vargas, italiano del sur por excelencia, dormitaba sobre su colchón mullido, tapado hasta la nariz con mantas calentitas y suaves que lo acunaban en su calidez.

En ese momento, la puerta de roble de la habitación se abrió, haciendo su aparición un joven de rizados cabellos color chocolate, con un rostro amable y mirada conciliadora.

El joven miró hacia la cama, dirigiendo su verde mirada hasta el bultito cubierto de mantas que se posaba sobre el colchón. Él sonrió, mirando como la respingada nariz de Lovino y ese rulo tan curioso sobresalían de aquella bolita que se formaba en la cama. Su sonrisa alegre, pronto se tornó a una nostálgica. Aquel clima tenía la habilidad magnifica de ponerlo de ese humor tan extraño.

El hombre de rostro amable se acercó a la orilla de la cama, sentándose en una de las esquinas, contemplando el rostro angelical de la persona que aún dormía.

Lovino era un par de años más joven (cinco años menor, para ser más exactos) que él, quien tenía ya treinta años, sin embargo, Lovino tenía completamente el rostro de un niño. Ante el pensamiento, Antonio se rió despacito.

El hispano acercó su mano a la mejilla del contrario, siendo sumamente cuidadoso y sin romper el aura cálida que los envolvía. La persona que descansaba en la cama se revolvió un poco, sin abrir los ojos ni un centímetro, y sonrió levemente, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la mano ajena a las suyas que acariciaba con ternura su rostro.

—Despiertate, Lovi.—murmuró Antonio, como quien no quiere la cosa, con voz aterciopelada.

La voz del español inundó los tímpanos del italiano de una forma agradable, arrullándole cariñosamente, instándole a seguir durmiendo.

El joven no tan joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas rió suavemente como sólo él sabía hacer.

Aquella risa, tan suave y tan familiar, taladró en el sueño de Lovino, y cuando Antonio quitó su gran mano del rostro contrario, Lovino reaccionó cogiéndola entre las suyas, mientras abría lentamente los ojos con pereza.

—Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? —preguntó suavemente, por más obvio que fuera la respuesta.

—Sì…—Lovino se hizo pequeño en su sitio al sentir el frío rozándole la planta de los pies.

—Que bonito eres cuando duermes, Lovi. —comentó el ibérico, aun con la sonrisa surcándole los labios.

Porque acababa de despertar (y sin ninguna otra razón, porque Lovino era obstinado y se negaba a confesar que había algún otro motivo), Lovino decidió no llevarle la contraria a Antonio, como siempre hacía, y se limitó a sostener la mano del español.

—¿No me vas a desear los Buenos días, bastardo?—preguntó con la voz un poco rasposa, tosca.

—Buenos días, mi amor.—y le besó la punta de la nariz, que de un instante a otro, y junto con las mejillas, se puso totalmente colorada.

Afuera, la lluvia todavía golpeaba las ventanas, y las gotas escurrían gradualmente sobre el cristal ligeramente empañado. Lovino lo notó.

—Veo que comenzó a llover de nuevo.—Comentó el italiano, haciendo un espacio en la cama "disimuladamente" para que el hispano pudiera entrar también.

—Bueno, ya viene el invierno, pero todavía estamos en temporada de lluvias.—Antonio, en su estupidez máxima, no notó el gesto del menor.

—Bueno, ¿te vas a meter en las mantas conmigo o qué? — reclamó el italiano con repentino mal humor, inflando los mofletes en un puchero totalmente adorable e involuntario, frunciendo el ceño con ligereza.

Antonio se puso colorado de las mejillas y asintió enérgicamente, inusitadamente avergonzado.

—Eres tan mono, hombre.—y antes de que Lovino se diera cuenta, Antonio ya lo estaba estrujando en un abrazo fuerte pero acogedor, a los cuales Lovino se había acostumbrado, pero a los que nunca se habituaba. —Si te sigues portando así de lindo mi corazón no va durar nada…—dijo el español mientras hundía la nariz en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja.

—No me abraces tan fuerte, maldición… —Lovino, con las orejas rojas, se retorció un poco.—Eres un pesado, Antonio.

El español aflojó el agarré pero, a cambio (y cambiando la posición repentinamente), recargó su barbilla en la coronilla de Lovino, quedando el italiano enterrado en su pecho (aunque Lovino se había incrustado ahí hacía muchos años atrás).

Antonio no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa suave, feliz que Lovino no fue capaz de ver, pero sí de sentir.

Lovino cerró los ojos despacito, aspirando el sutil aroma a café que emanaba de Antonio de forma casi natural, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, dejando que el silencio los envolviera.

—¿Otra vez café? —preguntó Lovino, de la nada.

—Sí, ¿quieres ir a beber un poco? —preguntó Antonio, acariciando el cabello de la nuca de Lovino, que era más corto que el resto y le hacía cosquillas al rozar con su piel.

—Quedémonos así un rato más. —dijo, ante toda respuesta.

El italiano recargó sus manos de largos dedos en la espalda del hispano, devolviéndole el abrazo como solía hacer desde hacía cinco años y se dejó arrullar por los suaves latidos acompasados de sus dos corazones enamorados y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo, graciosas, por sobre la ventana.

Antonio cerró los ojos también, disfrutando de aquel lindo día lluvioso y la tierna escena de aquel a quien su corazón, en una promesa silenciosa, había prometido amor eterno.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno. Esto es todo por ahora, espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta cosita.

Hasta luego, chicos.


End file.
